Maladie, changement de vie OS
by Akai687
Summary: Écrite il y à pas mal de temps, corrigé le 25/8/12 et posté en septembre 2013


_**Maladie, changement de vie !**_

Il s'appelle Sacha, il a 17 ans et j'ai voyagé pendant près de 4 ans avec lui. Aujourd'hui il a enfin finit la ligue d'Unis et a décidé de faire un tour par chez moi à Azuria avant de rentrer chez lui au Bourg Palette.  
>Et moi j'attends, j'attends tranquillement devant ma fenêtre. Il m'a dit qu'il arriverait vers 14h, il est 14h10 et il n'est toujours pas là. Le temps passe... Je commence à perdre patiente et colle ma tête contre les carreaux froids quand soudainement je vois quelqu'un qui arrive, ça ne peut pas être lui. La silhouette s'approche, je le reconnais, si, c'est bien Sacha, mon Sacha qui est devant ma porte et qui sonne.<p>

- Y'a quelqu'un? Hou hou je suis là!  
>- Sacha tu es enfin arrivé ça fait si longtemps. En disant ces mots je m'étais jeté dans ses bras pour l'enlacer avant de sentir une petit souris Jaune me sauter sur l'épaule. Toi aussi ça fait longtemps Pikachu. Le petit Pokémon me répond en se frottant à moi avec affection<br>- Oui, ça va? Tu as changé dit donc entre le vidéophone et la vraie vie. Tu es vraiment...Jolie.  
>- Mer...ci. Toi aussi tu as changé... En bien ! Me rattrapai-je maladroitement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire. Bon je suppose que tu dois être crevé. Je t'aie réservé une chambre...A côté de la mienne.<br>- Cool ! Et encore merci de m'héberger.  
>- Y'a pas de quoi! Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ce soir?<br>- Non. Tout ce qui se mange je prends.  
>- Haha. Toujours aussi gourmand?<br>- A parement!  
>- Je te laisse mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre et ensuite on réfléchira à ce que l'on va faire. Ok?<br>- Ok. Je me dépêche !

Pikachu sauta de mon épaule afin de rejoindre son maître dans un petit cri de joie. M'adossant au mur je regardais Sacha monter l'escalier, son sac à dos en main en me rappelant avec nostalgie nos années passé ensembles.

Au bout d'une dixième de minute je les vis redescendre les escaliers, Sacha se frottant les mains.

- Et une chose de moins à faire.

Je le regardais toujours sans bouger, purée qu'est ce qu'il avait changé ! Il avait grandi et me dépassait maintenant de quelques centimètres. Sa masse musculaire elle aussi avait augmenté, ni trop ni pas assez. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé et ne changera sûrement j'aimais, ses éternelles cheveux en bataille. Il est parfait.

- Ca va Ondine?  
>- Hein? Pikachu qui sauta une fois de plus de l'épaule de son maître vers la mienne me tira de mes pensées...Heu... Oui oui je réfléchissais à ce que l'on pourrait faire. Tu as une idée?<br>- Je ne sais pas. Si tu me faisais visiter l'arène? Je vois que tu as rénové.  
>- Pourquoi pas.<p>

Je me positionna donc devant l'homme de mes rêve et d'un pas lent, tel un guide de musée je lui montra tours à tours toutes les pièces en partant de celle centrale avec bassin jusqu'à ma chambre en passant par toutes les autres pièces, Pikachu toujours sur mon dos.

- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour.  
>- C'est plus grand que ce que je pensais.<br>- Oui, une foi les salles bien aménagés ça prend de l'ampleur. Souriais-je avant de regarder ma montreDéjà 15h ?! Faut que j'aille faire les courses pour le dîner ! Je reviens dans 1h fait comme chez toi en attendant. A toute à l'heure !  
>- A toute.<p>

Faisant un dernier salut à mon unique amour et son Pokémon je fermai la porte pour ne la rouvrir qu'une bonne heure plus tard, les mains encombrées de sacs de courses. Sûrement alerté par le bruit de la serrure je vis Sacha s'avancer vers moi l'air avenant.

- Salut Ondine je peux t'aider?  
>- Oui s'il te plaît prend ce sac.<br>- Outsss.  
>- Merci.<br>- Y'a pas de quoi! Oulla t'en as pris pour un régiment ou quoi?  
>- T'exagère! Je veux juste faire un bon repas.<br>- Oui mais avec tout ce que t'as du dépenser on aura même plus assez pour aller au resto si jamais tu taquina-t-il.  
>- Et pourquoi je raterais?<br>- Et pourquoi tu ne raterais pas?  
>- C'est ça joue au plus fin avec moi. Sinon t'as fait quoi pendant mon absence?<br>- Je me suis occupé avec Pikachu. Me répond t-il en désignant la petite boule jaune pelotonné sur le canapé, réveillé mais somnolant  
>- Et pas qu'un peu vus l'état de ce pauvre Pikachu. Riais-je avant d'avancer jusqu'à la cuisine. Bon je vais préparer le dîner vus ce que j'ai prévus mieux vaux commencer dès maintenant.<br>- Ok. Pikachu viens on va faire un tour dehors. Dit-il en regardant le petit Pokémon bondir avec joie sur son épaule, plus du tout fatigué  
>- Pika pika.<p>

Je regardai cette scène un sourire collé à mes lèvres, le jeune homme et sont Pikachu sortirent en me faisant un dernier signe de la main. Il avait mûri durant toutes ces années mais au fond il était toujours le même, le Sacha dont j'étais tombé amoureuse.

"Sacha je suis si contente que tu ais décidé de passer quelques jours en ma compagnie, si seulement j'arrivais à exprimer mes sentiments."  
>- Je suis de retour! Je sentis une main sur mon épaule me sortant brutalement de mes pensées.<br>- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Crétin j'ai fallu avoir un arrêt cardiaque.  
>- Hihihihi. Désolé. Dit-il l'air pas du tout désolé.<br>- Quoi qu'il en soit tu arrives à tant pour manger.  
>- Cool pile au bon moment.<br>- Ouais ! Si après ça t'as pas un radar à nourriture... Souriais-je en posant divers plats sur la table. Alors en entrer: une soupe Miso.  
>- Hum ça sent bon.<br>- Merci.  
>- En boisson: un bordeaux grand crus, en plat principal: du Gyu-Sashi et en dessert: Kurogoma no blancmange<br>- Plus de blabla. A TABLE.  
>- Pssssssss du calme. Riais-je flatté par tant d'enthousiasme. Allant chercher une petite assiette de nourriture pour Pikachu j'allai la poser près de celle de son maitre sur la table avant d'aller m'asseoir commencé le repas.<br>A peine assise à table que Sacha commença déjà à me raconter son voyage à travers Unis en compagnie de ses nouveau amis Iris et Rachid et de tous les Pokémons qu'ils y avait découvert, conversation qui ne stoppa qu'à la fin du repas, quand je me leva en me dirigeant vers le lave-vaisselle. La petit Pokémon était déjà monté attendre son maître dans sa chambre, fatigué du voyage

- Bon je débarrasse et on se matte un film? Lui proposais-je en le regardant dans les yeux  
>- Ok. A une chose près.<br>- Quoi?  
>- On débarrasse. Dit-il un petit sourire tendre au coin des lèvres, ce qui me fit perdre pied.<br>- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je avant de reprendre conscience. Merde !  
>- Quoi? Me demanda Sacha dans une expression un peu perdu<br>- Rien. Rétorquais-je en baissant la tête, rouge de honte.  
>- Si ! Tu as dit quoi?<p>

- Ondine...

- Ondine ?...  
>- Quoi? Lui répondis-je enfin, un peu trop méchamment, pour cacher ma gêne.<br>- Moi aussi.

Et avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit ses lèvres c'étaient posé sur les miennes, dans un chaste et délicat baiser, mon premier baiser ! Jamais je ne pourrai oublier cet instant, même après ma mort.

- Sacha...Snif. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de renifler  
>- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Je suis allé trop vite?... Pardon... Mais... Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment... Depuis 2 ans que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime... Et j'ai compris que tu m'aimais aussi à l'époque mais j'avais peur que ce ne soit plus le cas... Et puis... Le coupant<br>- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! J'ai maudit chaque jour depuis notre rencontre ton immaturité ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !  
>- Moi aussi.<p>

Cette fois ci c'était à mon tour de faire un pas vers lui et de doucement le prendre dans mes bras, caressant son dos avec tout l'amour contenu en moi depuis les années que je l'aimais.

- Bon va le voir se film? Me demanda-t-il histoire de nous remettre de nos émotions  
>- Oui.<p>

Après avoir passé la soirée à regarder un magnifique film nous sommes rentrés chacun dans notre chambre après un énième baiser, pour mieux se retrouver le lendemain et décider d'aller à la plage et de finir la journée en beauté en allant au restaurant.  
>Puis retour à l'arène.<p>

- Je reviens...Attend. Me lance Sacha en courant en direction des escaliers me laissant avec seule avec un Pikachu pantois

Je le regardais monter les escalier en pensant à cette magique journée. Puis je me décidai finalement à monter le rejoindre accompagné de son petit compagnon.  
>Arrivé en haut la première chose que j'entendis fut un bruit de régurgitation suivis d'une « platsh » significatif d'un liquide percutant les parois des WC.<p>

- Kof kof broooooooooooooookkkkkkkkk.  
>- Sacha?<br>- Kof broooooooooooooookkkkkkkkk. Kof.

M'adossant au mur en face de la salle de bain j'attendais de le voir sortir en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Ca va?  
>- Oui oui j'ai mal digéré je crois. Burp.<br>- Va au lit alors.  
>- Pikapi. Rajouta la petite souris électrique comme pour appuyer mes propos<br>- Tu vois ? Même Pikachu est d'accord avec moi. Rajoutais-je en prenant le petit Pokémon dans mes bras et m'approchant du jeune dresseur de mon cœur pour l'embrasser, mais c'était sans compter sur sa main qu'il positionne juste devant sa bouche

- Tu ne devrais pas. Après ce que j'ai fait.  
>- Je m'en fiche.<p>

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit je joignis mes lèvres au sienne avant de me diriger vers ma chambre Pikachu toujours dans les bras

- Je le garde pour cette nuit. Repose-toi bien mon amour. Rougissant devant mon audace je fermai doucement ma porte. Bonne nuit  
>- Bonne nuit mon cœur!<p>

Je le regardai par l'entrebâillement de ma porte aller vers la porte de sa chambre et la refermer. Demain ça ira mieux.

- Sacha...Sacha. Réveille-toi.  
>- Hum...Quoi? Quelle heure il est?<br>- debout.  
>- Je ne suis pas bien.<br>- Lève-toi.  
>- Ok.<p>

Il s'étira et se leva de son lit tant bien que mal.

- Ca va?  
>- Bof ca v...<br>- SACHA !

Mettant mes mains en avant je le réceptionnai juste avant que son corps ne s'affaisse lourdement sur le sol

- Sacha. Sacha, réveille-toi. Je t'en prie ! Sacha

J'avais beau le secouer et lui tapoter les joues rien y faisait, il c'était évanoui dans mes bras. Malgré mes secousses, mes exclamations permanentes et mes mots d'amour il n'avait eu aucune réaction  
>Une heure plus tard je me retrouvais aux urgences à courir après le docteur qui poussait Sacha dans une civière.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a docteur?  
>- Je n'en sais rien c'est à moi de vous poser la question.<br>- Hier après le resto il a vomis puis se matin en se levant il a eu un malaise et m'est tombé dans les bras.

Hochant la tête en signe de compréhension le médecin me fit signe d'attendre ici qu'on m'appelle et emmena Sacha dans une salle adjacente. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à devenir des heures quand enfin j'entends une voix m'appeler

- Mademoiselle William?  
>- Oui!<br>- Vous pouvez venir?  
>- Bien sûr! Comment va-t-il?<br>- Nous n'en savons rien, ses organe sembles être au ralentit. Un coup il pète la forme et l'instant d'après il ne peut même plus bouger. Nous devons le garder en observation pendant quelques jours afin de lui faire passer quelques examens plus poussé.  
>- Vous êtes sur?<br>- Nous somme désolé... mais nous pouvons vous mettre un lit à coter, si vous avez de quoi payer les repas et une chambre individuelle cela ne posera pas de problèmes.  
>- Oui s'il vous plait! Dis-je sautant sur l'occasion. Merci infiniment !<br>- Il n'y a pas de quoi! Il est tard ou plutôt top allez-vous coucher c'est un conseil!  
>- Merci!<p>

Épuiser je m'écroulai sur le lit au coter de mon Sacha endormi et ferma les yeux en pensant au pauvre Pikachu que j'avais laissé seul chez moi et qui devais s'inquiéter pour son ami.

- Mademoiselle.  
>- Hum? Oui? Ouvrant difficilement les yeux après une nuit des moins reposantes j'aperçus une jeune infirmière penché vers moi<br>- Réveillez-vous! Le jour c'est levé et votre déjeuner est près.  
>- Merci. Ou est Sacha? Demandais-je en regardant du côté de son lit<br>- Je suis là. Me répondit une voix, provenant de la table à manger de la chambre  
>- Sacha? Ça va?<br>- Oui. Enfin pour l'instant. Dit-il en m'adressant un petit sourire. Désolé...  
>- Ne dit pas ça voyons ! T'y peux rien si tu es malade Baka ! Tu te sens d'attaque pour sortir faire une ballade ? Jetant un coup d'œil à l'infirmière je lui demandai l'autorisation muette qu'elle me donna en disant juste de rentrer si jamais il se fatiguait<br>On fois habillé convenablement Sache me prit la main et, comme les amoureux que nous sommes depuis peu, nous fit traverser le hall d'hôpital main dans la main pour se promener dans les environs  
>- Ce soir je vais chercher Pikachu et l'emmené au professeur Chen vus que les Pokémons ne sont pas admis... Il sera triste sans toi mais tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre que tu guérisses<p>

Hochant la tête Sacha me regarda doucement en murmurant un nouveau « désolé » avant de m'embrasser.  
>Les jours passèrent et la santé de Sacha n'était toujours pas stabilisé, ses crises d'absences avaient même augmenté.<br>Ca faisait maintenant un mois que Sacha était à l'hôpital et pour cette énième nuit ici je l'entendis une fois de plus bouger dans son lit, lui aussi incapable de trouver le sommeil

- Sacha? Ça va?  
>- Oui, j'arrive juste pas à dormir.<br>- Tu te sens bien?  
>- Ouais...Du moins pour l'instant.<br>- Si on en profitait? Lui lançais-je alors d'une traite sans plus réfléchir  
>- De quoi tu veux parler? Me demanda-t-il la voix légèrement plus roque<p>

Pour toute réponse je me levai et me mis à califourchon sur lui, lui embrassant les lèvres et le cou, mordant le lobe de son oreille et passant mes mains sur son corps d'une façon des plus explicite

- Je t'aime Sacha ! Et j'ai vraiment envie de vivre ma première foi avec toi !

Rougissant légèrement je le sentis poser timidement ses mains sur mes hanches et porter ses lèvres aux miennes, le message était passé, la nuit vas être longue !

- Sacha?

- Sacha?  
>- Hum?<br>- Ca va?  
>- Que quoi?<br>- Est ce que ça va?  
>- Jusqu'à ce que tu me réveille oui. Me rétorqua-t-il d'un ton grognon, contrastant totalement avec son attitude d'il y a encore quelques heures lors de nos ébats<br>- Désolé mais il est 9h et tu n'as toujours pas déjeuné... On est à l'hôpital je te rappelle.  
>- A oui c'est vrais. Dit-il totalement réveillé cette foi<p>

Il posa un pied au sol avant que celui-ci ne se dérobe sous lui et qu'il ne retombe sur le lit.

-Ça va?  
>-Oui oui. Je crois que notre nuit ma épuiser. Me répond t'il dans un sourire légèrement aguicheur. C'était merveilleux<br>-Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ce moment magique, lui dis-je en le prenant par l'épaule, aller accroche toi on va au réfectoire.

Une foi son bras passé autour de mon cou on se dirigea tout deux vers la salle à manger, euphorique de notre première fois.

- Il y a personne!  
>- Normal t'as vu l'heure?<br>- Ah oui.

A peine installer à table qu'un agent de la cantine nous apporta deux bols de café et de croissants, sûrement pressé de finir son service rallongé à cause de deux retardataires.

- Miam.  
>- T'as pas perdu l'appétit au moins.<br>-Ouais.

Le repas terminé et nos estomacs rassasiés nous remontions main dans la main les escaliers menant à l'étage ou le docteur devait nous communiquer les nouvelles concernant l'état de santé de Sacha.

- Bonjour! Dit-il en nous accueillant dans son bureau  
>- Bonjour docteur. Vous avez les résultats?<br>- J'en ai bien peur!  
>- Comment Ça? Qu'est ce qu'il a?<br>- Pour ce qui est de sa maladie en elle-même nous avons écarté toutes les pistes probables et fait toute les vérifications possibles mais elle ne correspond à aucune maladie répertoriée. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que les conséquences d'une telle dégradation des signes vitaux ne laisse pas beaucoup d'espoirs quant à sa longévité... Je suis navré de vous dire ça mais je pense qu'ils ne vous restent que deux solutions à l'heure actuelle...  
>- Lesquels? Demanda Sacha, le pire se reflétant dans ses yeux<br>- Tout d'abord rester à l'hôpital en priant de toutes vos forces que l'on trouve un remède à vos maux, attendant la mort... Ou alors rentrer chez vous et partir doucement sans aucuns traitements...  
>-Il n'y a vraiment pas de remède?<br>- Sans connaitre les causes exactes de la pathologie il nous est impossible de fabrique un remède efficace, nous pouvons tout au mieux rallonger sa vie en le bourrant de produit... Mais sachez que bien que cela ne vous réjouira surement pas tant, que les symptômes de monsieur Ketchum ont bien été répertorié et que dans le cas où il perdrait la vie, ceux-ci pourrait permettre de sauver la vie de personne présentant les même symptômes grâce aux avancé scientifique... Car même rare ou inconnue une maladie n'est jamais isolé.  
>- Sachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps je fonds en larme dans ses bras<br>- Ondine ne pleure pas. Son regard était tout à coup devenu froid et distant, le regard d'un homme qui a dû grandir trop vite. Mon amour condamné répondit finalement au Médecin. Docteur je choisi la 2eme solution.  
>- Très bien. Je suis obligé de vous faire signer ce justificatif indiquant que vous déclinez toutes responsabilités de l'hôpital et qu'en cas de décès ou autres accident vous ne porterez pas plainte contre notre institut...Une fois cela signé vous pourrez faire vos valises, une ambulance vous ramènera.<p>

Le Médecin rangea la feuille franchement signé dans un tiroir avant de nous tendre la main et nous souhaiter bonne continuation, puisse-t-elle être bonne, et nous pria de bien vouloir libérer la chambre au plus tôt, chose que nous fîmes dès que la porte du spécialiste fut refermée.  
>Nous rendant en premier lieux chez Délia Sacha annonça à sa mère ce que le Médecin avait dit plus tôt dans la journée et expliqué son désirs de passé ses derniers instant avec celle qu'il aime. Sa mère morte de chagrin le compris et consenti à le laisser s'en aller avec moi après mille baisers maternelle.<br>Les jours passèrent et l'état de Sacha ne faisait qu'empirer. Deux mois c'étaient écoulé depuis notre départ de l'hôpital. Un soir je sentis bien que l'état de Sacha était au plus bas, il ne mangeait presque plus et passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Il était à peine 20 heures quand je l'accompagnai jusqu'à notre lit maintenant conjugal en lui embrassant délicatement les lèvres

- Bonne nuit mon Sacha chéri.  
>- Bonne nuit mon Ondine.<p>

Doucement, afin de ne pas l'alerter, je me dirigeai vers le toilette et sortis une petite boite en carton de mon sac à main, l'ouvrant la boule à au ventre. « Aller... » Fermant les yeux et respirant à grand coup je m'assis sur les toilette et urina sur la petit languette prévus à cette effet ! ... Et j'attendis ... les minutes passèrent et enfin le résultat apparut ! Positif ! Courant dans la chambre j'hurla à mon amour encore éveillé mais les yeux dans le vague

- Sacha ! Mon cœur ! Je... Je suis enceinte !

Se redressant difficilement il me sourit, du sourire le plus radieux que j'ai vus dans ma vie, avant de fermer les yeux. Ses beaux yeux. Si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais...  
>Il s'appelait Sacha, il avait 17ans et il est mort.<p> 


End file.
